A Christmas Miracle
by Akkadia
Summary: After a tragic event businessman Daisuke Watanabe doesn't celebrate Christmas. But when a meeting with a young man and a cup of coffee occurs Daisuke finds he may have a second chance at life at love at everything.


A/N: I decided to put this back up to tide my readers over until I update "Fall" This was the one-shot I wrote for the DaiMao fanfic event. I decided to share it on here too. This story was very difficult to write and i hope any who read it will like it okay.

Disclaimer: I own three of the characters, can you guess which ones?

It was another bitter cold and snowy evening just three weeks shy of Christmas. The ground and streets of Manhattan were covered in the white wet powdery substance making all the lights of the city glitter as it reflected. Beautiful lights decorated the businesses and the streets. The occasional snowman that hadn't been trampled on could be seen on the corner. And wreaths were hung on several doors. Yes it as the most wonderful time of the year. For some.

Daisuke Watanabe's reflection greeted him as he turned to look out his office window. Another last minute meeting had just ended and he had very limited time to pack up and make it to the bus stop. True he would only have to wait just under a half hour for another bus that took the same route but what with how the weather had been lately he wasn't too keen on waiting.

The late autumn weather had been unforgiving up to the day before Thanksgiving, same as the year before. But Daisuke paid it no mind. He hardly noticed the frigid winds or the snow crunching under his boots whenever he was outside. But he hated missing the bus.

This time of year brought Daisuke no comfort and everyone in the office building knew not to cross the businessman unless it as absolutely necessary. Even the CEO of the company would tread on thin ice whenever he was around him during this time. "Watanabe, you plan on spending the night in the office?"

Daisuke turned to see his boss Mr. Rubinson leaning against the doorframe. He moved away from the window and gathered his coat and hat before brushing past the man closing the door behind him. "No I'm heading out."

"Well should I expect you in the late morning tomorrow or will you be doing work at home?"

Daisuke didn't stop as he headed towards the stairs, "We have three meetings tomorrow. I'm not missing out on any of them." With that he disappeared around the corner and made his way towards the stairs, not bothering to waste time with the elevator. He raced down the flights and out of the office building. Once outside the biting temperatures from the ruthless wind-chill immediately greeted him. Glancing down he noticed his watch changing to 10:25. He had five minutes.

By the time he reached the bus stop he found the shelter empty save one person, "Damn it."

"It just turned the corner. You just missed it."

Daisuke glared at the only other occupant of the shelter "Thank you for stating the obvious." He moved to sit down on the bench grateful he was wearing a long coat otherwise the seat would be cold.

The other occupant said nothing for several minutes and pretty soon all that could be heard were the sounds of the city. Moments later the stranger cleared his throat, "My apologies if I sound forward but do you drink coffee?"

Daisuke at this point was shivering. This had been the first time he had missed the bus in almost 6 months. "Why?" He was greeted a second later with a cup of the steaming liquid.

"A friend of mine was supposed to meet me here almost 45 minutes ago and I had bought him coffee. But he has yet to show up and I really don't want this to go to waste."

"Why not drink it yourself then?" Daisuke asked.

"I've already had mine plus this is just black. I can't stand it like that."

"Well I prefer one sugar and one cream in mind but thank-" He was cut off when the stranger handed him the creamer cup and the packet of sugar.

"I had grabbed one extra of each by mistake today."

Daisuke accepted the cup and attempted to add the cream and sugar only to have the stranger grab the cup before it fell. "Thank you" he said. He mixed the cream and sugar into the coffee and took a sip. "Just right. Thank you."

The stranger shrugged "I saw no reason it should go to waste. By the way since we're going to be here at least for another ten minutes allow me to introduce myself. I'm Hamao Kyosuke Hamao."

"Watanabe Daisuke Watanabe." Daisuke responded taking another sip of the heated beverage allowing it to warm him for several precious moments. He took a moment to really look at the young man. A little shorter than him he had noticed before he had sat down, dark brown hair and looked like a pair of dark almond shaded eyes to match. No older than 22 maybe a little older but not by much. The boy had a cute yet handsome face he found admitting to himself. He reminded himself just because he wasn't looking didn't mean he couldn't inwardly compliment someone. But this was a rare thing to happen. He never really paid any attention to the people around him and yet this boy caught his eye just by offering him an extra cup of coffee. Deciding not to over-think it he glanced up, "So you on your way home then?"

Hamao nodded, "Yeah, I'm originally from Japan but I started going to school here. I live in a small apartment near central park."

"I'm not too far from there either." Daisuke spoke up, "I'm surprised I haven't seen you before now."

"This city has a large population. I think it was chance we met tonight to be honest." Hamao responded shoving his gloveless hands into his coat pockets.

"If you say so." Daisuke finished the coffee and tossed the Styrofoam cup into the provided trashcan near the shelter. He glanced down at his watch and back up again to see his bus arriving right on time. "Well Hamao, this is my bus. It was nice talking to you." and he found he was speaking he truth. He hadn't enjoyed anyone's company like this since… Shaking his head he reached into his pocket to pull out the correct change for the ride, "Maybe I'll see you around." with that he boarded the bus not once looking back.

By the time he reached his apartment it was going on midnight. He checked his messages before changing into more casual sleep attire and climbing under the covers. He couldn't help but think he wanted to see the other man again. He felt comfortable in his presence almost drawn to him. That didn't surprise him too much since he knew ever since high school he went both ways. But no one had ever snatched his interest like this before. But the chances of him finding Hamao in the city were pretty slim so it was pointless to even let the thought bother him. Knowing it would be best not to ponder on such thoughts he rolled over and somehow managed to fall asleep.

The following evening Daisuke once again was running late. Only this time he didn't seem too bothered by it. When he reached the bus stop that night he was surprised to find Hamao standing there almost in the same exact spot holding another cup of coffee. "Hey, are you waiting for your friend again?"

Hamao's head shot up at the sound and at first he had a look of confusion plastered on his features. Moments later it as placed with an expression of recognition, "Kind of. He's supposed to get off work soon and we are taking the midnight bus."

Daisuke looked at his watch, "Well I once again am waiting for mine. So do you mind if I join you for a coffee again?"

Hamao looked startled "I suppose."

Daisuke noticed the small 24 hour coffee kisok on the side of the street and walked over to buy himself a cup. He walked back and after taking a tentative sip of the steaming liquid glanced up. "If I'm not being too personal, if you're friend won't be here til midnight why do you come so early?"

"I get off work before him and it's a waste of money to take the bus for an hour just to come back." Hamao explained.

"I suppose you're right. Well until my bus comes I hope you don't mind my company." Daisuke said as he sat down again, "It's a little warmer tonight then it was last night," he stated at a weak attempt to start a conversation. He was starting to feel like this was some sort of first date.

Hamao was watching the snow as it glistened in the street lamps, "I don't really notice it, to be honest."

Daisuke was unsure how to respond. He himself was shivering a little yet the other young man hadn't moved at all. "So you mentioned you came from Japan. May I ask what brought you to America?"

"School." Was all Hamao said.

Daisuke had a feeling something was going on but he didn't push it. "I see well are you on your Christmas holidays yet?"

"I will be next week. But that doesn't matter I won't stop studying." Hamao answered, "My parents prefer I stay at school and keep working but they are sending my brother over to spend a couple of days with me. So I won't be alone. I don't blame my parents though. They are both terrified to fly. Besides I can always talk with them on Skype and the phone." Hamao glanced over, "What about you?"

"I had a spontaneous trip here back right around the time I was I think your age. I'd guess you're about 24?"

Hamao nodded.

"Well I guess it was when I was 22. I took a trip here on a whim wanting to do something crazy before I went into college or the business world. That's when I met the most beautiful woman I've ever had the privilege of laying eyes on. Matsuko Hirokawa. She was another Japanese student looking for something to do here in America. I hadn't started school yet or college so I as free to spend a few months here. She and I dated for almost a year before I popped the question. She said yes and we set the date for just before Christmas. I found out she had said yes because she was pregnant. " Daisuke trailed off as he felt a tightness in his chest.

Hamao looked over, "If it's too much. I'm sorry I-"

"No, I haven't talked about it since it happened this will actually help. I just need a moment." Daisuke spoke up, "Well a few days before the wedding she said she wanted to take a trip to see her parents because they weren't going to be able to make it. I told her I needed to stay here and finish something's up for the wedding. It was snowing hard that night and." the tears were starting and had it been any colder they no doubt would have developed into icicles on his cheeks. "I closed myself up ever since then."

"And yet here you are talking openly to me." Hamao pointed out.

"Yes, I don't know why but I feel comfortable talking to you." Daisuke admitted. "You're approachable and funny and smart. And I confess I found myself wanting to talk to you again after last night." He glanced up "Oh it's my bus."

Hamao looked at him "Well I will probably be here again tomorrow night if you want to talk more again. I usually make sure my friend gets home safe. It's become a tradition."

Daisuke allowed a weak smile to touch his lips, "Thank you Hamao-kun."

"Please, you may call me Mao. It's what all my friends call me." Mao spoke softly.

"Are we friends then?" Daisuke asked. After what had happened to his late fiancé Daisuke hadn't truly had a friend in years. It was almost a new experience for him.

"After what you just told me I think so." Mao responded.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Same time same place?"

"Same time same place." Daisuke smiled as he boarded the bus immediately feeling a longing to see Mao again.

The next two weeks each night Daisuke stayed late at the office just so he would 'miss' his original bus. No one questioned his choices so he never had to explain himself. Every night he met Mao and they always talked about a little of this or that. The conversations only went on for about 20 minutes but it as the best 20 minutes of Daisuke's day. He learned that Mao was taking classes in Design and planned to go back to school eventually to become a teacher so if he ever had trouble getting work he'd have something to fall back on. Daisuke had told him he believed Mao had talent.

Just over a week before Christmas Daisuke saw Mao once again. They chatted, sipped coffee, well he did he noticed Mao never once took a sip but figured he just wasn't thirsty and was maybe just using the cup to warm his hands. The college student still wasn't wearing gloves and wouldn't accept the spare pair Daisuke had brought for him, a few nights prior.

"Do you believe in angels?'

Daisuke was startled by the question but turned to look at the other bus shelter occupant. "I never really gave it any thought to be honest. Why?"

Mao shook his head, "No reason, just curious I guess."

Daisuke could tell by the tone in Mao's voice he did have a reason. Because of that, Daisuke found he had a difficult time falling asleep that night. When he managed to drift off he was greeted with the nightmare that had plagued him for months after his fiancé and unborn child's accident. Only this time something was different. Instead of Matsuko it was Mao in the dream. And it wasn't a car, it as a bus. Daisuke set up fast drenched in sweat and breathing hard, "What the hell was that?" Shaken to the core Daisuke was unable to fall back asleep the rest of the night. The following day was just as bad and he couldn't wait to for his shift to end so he could get to the bus stop that night. He needed to see Mao. He needed to make sure the nightmare was simply just that, a nightmare.

"Watanabe you look like crap. Why don't you call it a day? We can finish things up here."

Daisuke looked up from his paperwork to find his boss leaning against the doorframe with a sympathetic look on his face. If the CEO of the company thought he looked like crap and was offering him the rest of the day off he must have been a sight to see. "You sure? I don't want us to get behind, I mean-"

"You've been staying late every night for the past two weeks. Because of that we are ahead almost a whole day. Go ahead, go home and get some sleep, and as a Christmas present. I won't dock you today's pay." Mr. Rubinson put in.

Daisuke almost chuckled at that, "You mean you're going to pay me to sleep?"

Mr. Rubinson did chuckle, "Just this once. I don't want you to end up getting sick and missing more days. So don't expect to make a habit out of this."

He was about to refuse but another yawn escaped his lips, one of many so far. At the rate he was going the chances of him falling asleep right there at the desk were dangerously high, "Why don't I take a short nap on my couch then get back to work. I have some business to take care of after work anyway and I really don't want to have to use bus fare three times in one day."

Mr. Rubinson was about to argue but decided against it, "Very well a couple of hours then come in to my office. If you don't look any better I'll pay for your damn bus fair, so you can get home and get some proper sleep."

"Deal." Daisuke waited until Mr. Rubinson closed his office door before he walked over to his couch toed off his shoes and loosened tie. He had removed his sports coat earlier. Pulling out his cell phone he set an alarm for two hours and within minutes had drifted off to sleep.

 _"Daisuke."_

 _He was at the bus stop, but it wasn't Mao addressing him. No it was a female voice. Turning around he gasped, "Matsuko? Is it you?" he reached out towards her._

 _Matsuko stayed just out of his grasp, "Daisuke you have to save him."_

 _"Save who?" Now he was getting scared._

 _"You love him don't you? You have since you first laid eyes on him." Matsuko said softly, "But you have been holding yourself back."_

 _Daisuke looked closer and realized his late fiancé had a glow around her and in her arms was an infant. It was a little girl, his daughter. "Matsuko, I miss you so. But I-"_

 _"I just want you to be happy Daisuke. And he is the answer. But you must save him. Only you can save him now." Matusko responded._

 _"I don't understand."_

 _Matusko pointed behind him and Daisuke turned around. Seconds later he saw Mao standing there about to step back from the curb when the brake's on the oncoming bus seemed to fail and the young man was thrown off the curb. Daisuke looked away knowing the result. "You mean he's-"_

 _"No he's not dead, but if you don't save him soon he will be." Matusko responded._

 _"When did it happen?"_

 _"The day after you two met. That was the bus he was supposed to take that night."_

 _"So after that first meeting I've been talking to a spirit or what?"_

 _Matsuko shook her head, "It's more complicated. That boy is in a coma and his spirit keeps wandering back to where has last moment of happiness was."_

 _"I don't understand. How would getting hit by a bus be a happy moment?"_

 _"No, when he met you. You two were supposed to meet. You two are soul-mates."_

 _"You mean it wasn't coincidence that I met him that night?" Daisuke asked._

 _"No, it was fate." Matsuko responded._

 _"Well fate is pretty cruel if it allowed for this to happen."_

 _Matsuko sighed, "Daisuke do you love him?"_

 _Daisuke thought back over the past few weeks and how he had come to know Mao. Even in spirit form he had grown quite fond of the young man, "Yes, I think I do."_

 _"Then you must save him."_

 _"How?"_

 _"It's rare very rare but the kiss from a soul-mate to another may trigger a soul to return to it's body." She leaned forward and rested her wing on his shoulder, "I will always watch over you my love."_

Daisuke sat up fast breathing hard. It made sense. It finally made sense. Why Mao was always standing in the same spot. Why he never accepted the gloves. Why he never drank the coffee he had been holding. Checking the time he realized he still had another hour free but his job was the last thing on his mind. Sliding his shoes on and grabbing his coat he raced out of the office building and headed to the hospital nearest their bus stop. By the time he reached the front desk he was out of breath.

After quite a lot of convincing he managed to get Mao's room number and floor. Resisting the urge to run up the stairs, Daisuke stepped into the elevator. Once it reached the designated floor he looked down the hallway and when he reached room 611 he stopped. Standing outside the door was a man around his age, "Excuse me is this Mao's room?"

"Yes, I'm his brother Shunnosuke, may I help you?"

Daisuke knew he was risking this. "I'm a close friend of Mao's but I've been busy with work. I only just found out about his condition. I didn't contact him because he said he was busy with school lately so I didn't want to bother him." It wasn't a lie and yet it was. But he knew there was no other way he'd be allowed to go in that room.

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke nearly jumped when Mao in spirit form appeared next to his brother. He managed to school his expression.

"Um well I suppose but only for a few minutes. I could really go for a coffee." Shunnosuke said softly. "I'll be right back though."

Daisuke nodded finding it ironic that coffee was brought up, "Thank you very much." He waited for the other man to step into the elevator before entering the room and walking over the occupant in the hospital bed.

"What, what is this?"

Daisuke glanced over to see Mao still in spirit form looking down at his own body. "You're in a coma, Mao."

"A coma? But how I-" He cut himself off when his eyes went wide, "The bus…"

Daisuke nodded, "Yes the bus. But there may be a way to bring you out of it."

"How?"

It was the day of risks, "Mao, I know this is going to sound crazy but we were destined to meet."

"I don't understand."

"Remember when I told you about my fiancé and what happened?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do what this?" Mao asked growing more and more confused.

"She came to me in a dream just before I came here. She told me everything. She told me where to find you. We are drawn to one another. It's why I feel so comfortable talking to you. It's why you had accidently grabbed one of each sugar and cream that night. It was fate." Daisuke explained.

Mao's face light up with realization, "I think I understand. But at the same time I don't."

"Matsuko told me that you and I are soul-mates."

"Do you believe her?" Mao asked.

"Well there is one way to find out." Daisuke spoke reaching down to touch Mao's physical body on his hand. Mao in spirit reached for his own hand seconds later in the exact same spot.

"How?"

Daisuke took a deep breath. "First off I need to tell you that over these past few weeks I fell for you."

"You mean?"

Daisuke nodded, "Yes, and I don't know if you feel the same, but I don't think I can live with myself without you knowing and without me trying."

"Trying what?" Mao asked softly approaching his physical body and Daisuke.

"To save you."

Without thinking Daisuke leaned down and pressed his lips to the lips of Mao's physical body. It seemed like forever but suddenly he felt a returning pressure. He almost didn't dare believe it but he deepened the kiss and felt a response. Moments later he slowly pulled away only to find Mao's brown eyes looking up at his own. "Daisuke, it worked." the younger's voice was scratchy from lack of use.

"Mao." Daisuke said leaning back, "You, you remember?"

Mao slowly nodded still weak from being bedridden for the past several weeks. "I remember everything."

Seconds later a rush of doctors were at the door and Daisuke found himself being pushed out of the way. Glancing at his watch he realize the two hours he had been granted were nearly up. Unable to reach Mao he stepped outside the room only to see Shunnosuke standing there. "He's awake. I have to get back to work but I'll only be gone a short time. Please tell him I'm going to return as soon as possible."

Before Shunnosuke could respond, Daisuke was already heading to the elevator.

There were a few reasons Daisuke had run off. One being he knew he had to get back to work. Even with everything happening all at once in the back of his mind he knew he couldn't take the risk of losing his job. Luckily for him there were only a few hours left.

Mr. Rubinson was standing at the entryway of the building. "Care to explain?"

Daisuke shook his head, "You would never believe me." He almost hadn't believed it himself. "Just trust me it won't happen again."

Mr. Rubinson placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "Watanabe you've been upset and stressed every year since, well-"

Daisuke stopped "How did you know about it?"

Mr. Rubinson shrugged, "Well I have to know the background of my employees before I hire them don't I?" He smiled, "Daisuke take the rest of the week off. Tomorrow is when Christmas break for the company begins. Start yours early and go to whomever or whatever is making you smile again."

"Are you sure?" Daisuke asked still trying to figure everything out.

"I'm sure. Go. And when you come back, if you're interested, there might be a promotion waiting for you." Mr. Rubinson spoke up, "I've been wanting to discuss it with you for a while now.'

Daisuke's face lit up after hearing that, "Only if I feel I deserve it will I except it." he responded, "Thank you." With that he raced back to the hospital and back up to the designated floor and walked down to room 611. All the hustle and bustle had quieted do and Daisuke found Mao sitting up in bed with his brother sitting bedside. Tentatively Daisuke tapped on the door.

Shunnosuke looked up, "What do you want?"

Mao smacked his brother's arm, "Aniki don't be rude to my boyfriend."

Both Daisuke and Shunnosuke nearly choked. Well since they had been meeting and gotten to know each other fairly well and Daisuke had just stolen a kiss, it did make sense.

Shunnosuke walked up, "I thought you just said you were close friends."

"Well since you're so protective of me I don't blame Dai-chan for answering like that." Mao spoke up. "Now if you will excuse us I want to speak with him alone."

"Kyosuke, you just woke up you just-"

"Aniki I'm talking ten minutes here. And besides don't you have to call Mom and dad?" Mao pointed out.

Shunnosuke exhaled sharply "Ten minutes that's it." He exited the room but kept the door open.

"Do you want it open or shut?" Daisuke asked.

"Shut then please come here." Mao requested.

Daisuke did as he was asked then walked over. He sat on the edge of the bed and without thinking reached over and took the hand that didn't have the IV drip in it. "You're brother's quite the scary one."

Mao leaned forward and placed his other hand on Daisuke's face, "He's just protective."

Daisuke moved closer, "I-I want to kiss you again. But I'm afraid if I-"

Mao moved even closer, "Don't be afraid please. Just feel."

Daisuke nodded as he closed the gap between them and their lips met for the second time. It felt like a rush of hot white lightning had passed through them but the kept up the embrace.

Mao deepened the kiss pulling Daisuke even closer. He felt like his entire body was on fire. But after a few moments he felt the need of oxygen and he pulled away "Wow if every kiss is like that I-"

Daisuke was just as shaken as Mao was, "It was incredible. I can't do it again though."

Mao looked at him confused and hurt "Why not was I not-"

Daisuke placed a hand over Mao's lips shaking his head, "It's not that. The bond I'm feeling growing between us, I believe must be completed by me becoming one with you. And I don't think you are quite ready for that yet."

Mao chuckled "Well I must admit you would be my first. And no I'm not ready. But not for the reason you're thinking. I mean I did just wake up less then two hours ago. And I have to stay here at least for another two days for observation. If all goes well I can go home. "

"Back to Japan with your brother?" Daisuke asked feeling a sense of dread fill him.

Mao leaned up and kissed Daisuke again pulling back quick "No I'm staying here in New York. I want to stay here with you. And on Christmas Eve I want to give you the present only you would be allowed to have."

"Only if you are sure." Daisuke advised.

Mao caressed his soul-mate's hand as he smiled gently "Believe me I have never been more sure than I am right now." He was about to lean forward again but was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. He groaned as he leaned back.

"May I have a word with you Mr. Watanabe?" Shunnosuke requested.

"Aniki you're not going to try to scare Dai-chan away are you?" Mao asked not letting go of Daisuke's hand.

That had been the second time Mao had called him that. And he found he liked it very much "It's okay Mao. Nothing your brother says is going to stop me from loving you."

"Kyosuke, I promise I just want to talk to him." Shunnosuke replied in a reassuring tone "We'll be just outside the door."

Mao hesitantly released Daisuke's hand, "Please don't take too long."

Daisuke slowly moved from the bed "It will be all right." He followed Shunnosuke out of the room and turned around, "I already know what you're going to say. Mao is you're little brother and you're not going to let anyone get near him because only you can protect him. And you want me to stay away from him or you'll do worse then give me the glare you're sporting right now. Did I get it about right?"

"If you knew what I was going to say why are we even having this conversation?" Shunnosuke asked folding his arms in front of his chest.

"Because I've been Mao's position before. I have an older sister who does the exact same thing you are doing now. But if you love your brother you'll let him make his own decisions." Daisuke responded, "He's not a child. He's a well-educated young man who has a future ahead of him. One that could include a promising career."

"A future he needs to focus on without someone to distract him." Shunnosuke retorted, "Once he is finished with his schooling Kyosuke is moving back to Japan."

"I am not."

Both older men turned to see Mao gripping his IV pole leaning against the doorframe. Shunnosuke moved to help him before his legs gave out but was surprised when he collapsed towards Daisuke. The other man caught him with ease holding him close.

"No." Mao protested, "I'm not leaving Dai-chan. You can't make me."

"Kyosuke, you're still young you don't know what you want." Shunnosuke argued.

"And how would you know? I still have at least another three years of college to complete." Mao argued back, "How do you know I won't know what I want then?"

Daisuke held Mao closer. "I'm not making any decisions for him. If he chooses to return to Japan I won't stop him because I will follow him. If he chooses to stay here I'll welcome him with open arms and an open heart." he looked up at Shunnosuke "I love him."

Shunnosuke sighed, "Kyosuke does he make you happy?"

Mao looked up at Daisuke then to his brother, "Yes, I can't imagine my life without him. I wouldn't have a life without him."

Daisuke felt his heart wrench knowing just how true those words were. And he knew now he couldn't bear the thought of living without Kyosuke.

"I love him." Mao spoke softly looking up at Daisuke with tenderness in his eyes, "I love him with all my heart. He is my heart."

Shunnosuke looked between his little brother and Daisuke before shaking his head, "Don't make me regret this."

Mao's smile seemed to light up entire hallway, "Does that mean you're giving Dai-chan your stamp of approval?"

"It means I'm giving him a chance." Shunnosuke responded, "You're telling Mom and Dad yourself though."

Mao seemed to collapse in relief as he fell even further against Daisuke's torso. "Thank you Aniki."

"Come on baby let's get you back to bed. You still need some rest." Daisuke spoke up softly as he carefully led Mao back to his bed. "While you're sleeping love I need to take care of a few things. But I promise I'll be back."

"Dai-chan may I spend Christmas Eve with you?" Mao asked holding back a yawn.

"As long as you spend Christmas Day with your brother." Daisuke responded holding back a chuckle. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his beloved's forehead, "Sleep well baby. I'll come get you in a few days." He glanced down to see Mao already dreaming away before turning to Shunnosuke.

"You really do love him don't you?"

Daisuke nodded, "I do. I lost someone very important to me around this time 5 years ago. Well two someone's. So even the thought of letting any harm come to Mao is ludicrous."

Shunnosuke placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "Then I guess that means I know I can trust you. Take care of him." The older Hamao turned and walked into his brother's room but turned around again, "Oh, and thank you for asking him to spend Christmas Day with me."

Daisuke only nodded in return before glancing at his watch. He had one stop to make before heading home. By the time he reached his destination the sun was about to go behind the distant buildings and he had just enough light to find the grave he was looking for. On his way he had picked up the small bouquet of Lillies. He placed the flowers onto the grave and stepped back. "You were right. You were right about everything. I miss you Matsuko but you were right. I love him I need him. I will always love and miss you." With that he turned heel and headed towards the park figuring he would cut through on his way to his apartment.

Christmas Eve morning Daisuke walked into Mao's room and found the young man sitting up in bed getting his vitals checked. "Good morning. Sorry if I'm interrupting."

"Not at all. Young Kyosuke here is being called our Christmas Miracle. Most coma patients take a long time to recover after being under so long." The nurse said. "But the rate of his recovery is astounding. In fact the doctors just need to run a few tests then after that he's free to be discharged. But we will expect him back every couple of days for a check up."

"You mean I don't have to spend Christmas Eve here?" Mao asked.

"Not unless you want to." The nurse joked.

"Well you all have been very hospitable but I think I've worn out my welcome." Mao joked lightly in return.

Daisuke chuckled, "Okay love. I'm going to go downstairs and grab something for breakfast. When I come back I hope you'll be ready."

The nurse looked at the two young men and smiled knowingly.

The sun was already over halfway across the sky by the time Mao was released. To kill time Daisuke had went out and bought some clothes for his beloved to wear along with a few other things.

"Dai-chan, I missed you the past few days." Mao spoke softly as he stepped into the elevator of Daisuke's apartment building.

"I miss you too baby. But I knew the doctors wouldn't be too keen on me hanging around while they did your tests."

"I wouldn't have cared. But I guess it worked out in the end." Mao responded.

Once they reached the floor and Daisuke's door it was all Daisuke could do to keep from attacking Mao's lips. "Kyosuke baby tell me. Did you mean what you said?"

Mao didn't even have to ask what Daisuke meant. "Yes I meant every word. I want you."

"But baby are you sure you are ready?" Daisuke wanted this more than anything but he wasn't going to risk fulfilling his desires at the cost of hurting his soul-mate.

"I know I am and I know you would never hurt me. Not intentionally anyway." Mao said pulling Daisuke in for a kiss. He knew that it being his first time there would be some pain but that couldn't be helped and he wouldn't blame that on Daisuke.

"In that case." Daisuke said as he picked Mao up and carried him bridal style to the bed and gently laid him down. "If I go too fast or do anything you're not comfortable with just tell me baby."

"I won't need to. I think you'll know." Mao responded as he leaned up to meet Daisuke's lips in a loving kiss.

Daisuke deepened the kiss as he slowly moved his hands up the younger's shirt feeling the soft skin. "Baby will you let me see you?"

Mao nodded, "Yes, too many clothes please I want to see you too."

Daisuke couldn't agree more as he removed every article of clothing from himself and his beloved. Once they were both exposed he looked down and gasped. Except for a few minor scars Kyosuke as breathtakingly beautiful. "Baby you're: wow."

Mao blushed deeply, "I'm guessing you like what you see?"

"Like is an understatement. You are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. I don't know if I can hold myself back." Daisuke admitted.

"Then don't." Mao said in a soft yet husky voice.

Daisuke hesitated no longer as he leaned down and began to place kisses and light nips all over his beloved's neck and collar bone. He moved his kisses further down until he reached Mao's nipples and took one into his mouth giving it a light suck earning a moan from his lover. He continued until the abused nub was red and hard before moving over to the other one already feeling the result of his actions pressed against his bare leg. He could tell Mao was close but not quite there yet. "Baby I want to taste you. Will you let me?"

Mao nodded, "Please Daisuke please."

No further invitation was required as Daisuke moved down and engulfed his lover's member in one go resulting in a loud cry of pleasure. Pleased by the response Daisuke began licking and sucking alternating between the actions earning more cries of pleasure from his one and only. He could feel his own length practically screaming for attention but he ignored it.

Mao however didn't as he sat up, "Dai-chan please I want to taste you."

Desperate to make his beloved reach heaven but unable to deny him he slowly moved his lips off giving the crown one last hard suck earning another moan, "Well baby if you want to I guess I-" He was taken by surprise when he found himself on his back and the tip of his member wrapped around Mao's lips. "Oh God!" He cried out as a wave of pleasure coursed through him.

Mao moved his lips down to the base circling his tongue around the shaft before moving his lips back up and sucking lightly on the crown again. His tongue darted out to lap up the pre-cum glistening from the slit, "You taste good." He moved his mouth down again humming in appreciation of the taste still lingering on his tongue causing Daisuke's hips to buck up instinctively.

"Baby please I need to be inside you. "Daisuke practically begged.

Mao moved his lips off again and crawled up his beloved's body meeting his lips in a deep kiss. "Make me yours completely." he said as he moved over and laid down next to him.

Daisuke reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a small bottle of lube he had purchased earlier knowing there may be a chance he would need it. He popped open the bottle and poured a generous amount on his fingers before slowly circling Mao's entrance "Baby I'm sorry with all my heart for any and all the pain this is about to cause you."

Mao only nodded as he forced himself to relax gasping at the intrusion as he felt Daisuke's finger enter him. He breathed in slowly and keeping his mind focused on staying relaxed and soon found himself connecting with Daisuke's mind. He gasped when he realized he could tell that Daisuke was truly scared he was going to hurt him. "Dai-chan baby, I don't mind a little pain. You'll make up for it in spades soon enough."

Just as he spoke Daisuke's finger brushed his prostate and he cried out. "There!" he gasped, "Please do that again please!"

Daisuke happily obliged as he curled his finger finding the bundle of nerves again and probing it lightly earning another cry of pleasure. He added another finger then another. Once he was sure Mao was ready he applied another generous amount to his member making sure his length was fully covered before positioning himself at his beloved's entrance, "Baby wrap your legs around my waist and pull me towards you when you're ready for me to enter you more."

Mao did as requested and wrapped his legs around Daisuke's waist, "Go ahead." he whispered forcing himself to relax again crying out in pain when he felt Daisuke's member slowly enter him. He pulled Daisuke down so he could wrap his arms around his torso. "Hold me. Dai-chan please hold me."

Desperate to give his beloved comfort Daisuke returned the embrace as he waited for his beloved to adjust to the intrusion. Slowly he felt Mao move his legs signaling Daisuke to move in a little more.

After what seemed like an eternity Daisuke found his entire length buried in Mao's passage and it took all his will power not to move. "Baby tell me when."

Mao was trembling by this point as he felt his body slowly adjust before nodding, "Make me your everything," he whispered.

Daisuke allowed no other thoughts to cross his mind except the one that kept telling him to make his lover reach the stars. He pulled out and thrusted in hard, hitting Mao's prostate in one go.

"Ah Dai-chan!"

Daisuke thrusted again before settling on a steady pace hitting his beloved's prostate with each movement and earning the moans that had become music to his ears. He reached down and gasped Mao's weeping erection and stroked it in time with thrusts.

"Faster." Mao pleaded and cried out when he felt Daisuke lose all control as his hips snapped and he began thrusting hard and fast into Mao's tightened passage.

Daisuke's entire body felt like it was on fire as he continued to move feeling his member engulfed in that delicious heat. "You feel amazing baby." he gasped as he moved even faster stroking his beloved's member. He moved his finger of the crown teasing the slit with the tip of his digit triggering a scream as he thrusted in hitting Mao's prostate dead on.

That threw Mao into a passionate whirlwind as he felt his entire body down to the core tremble hard as he came crying out in ecstasy. "Daisuke ah!"

Daisuke continued to stroke his beloved as he thrusted as fast as his hips would dare allow resulting in his own whirlind of passion, and he cried out as he filled his beloved's passage with his seed. Out of breath he collapsed onto of Mao and pulled him in for another light kiss.

The kiss was meant to be gentle but soon the two of them once again felt that white hot sensation. Only this time it was stronger. Instinct overtook him and Daisuke deepened the kiss and the feeling grew. Seconds later he felt something indescribable. Something he had never felt before and he could tell Mao was feeling it too. It as if every thing they felt for each other was combined into this one embrace, and it shook to their very being. As soon as it began it was over and they broke apart gasping for air.

The bond was complete. They were truly soul-mates now.

Daisuke wanted nothing more than to hold Mao close to him but knew he would need to get them cleaned up. So he reluctantly moved off the bed returning with a warm cloth. "That was amazing baby."

"I never felt anything like it before in my life." Mao admitted, "Thank you."

"I should be thanking you." Daisuke responded as he carefully cleaned his beloved's abdomen and placed gentle kisses on the soft skin. "You gave me the greatest gift anyone could give."

Mao blushed. "Daisuke. Let's not get dressed yet. Let's just stay here for a while please. I want to feel you close to me with nothing between."

"I can deny you nothing." Daisuke chuckled as he finished cleaning them up before placing the cloth on the side table with plans to take care of it later. He climbed back into bed and pulled his lover closer. For several moments nothing was said and the quiet of the room filled with Mao's soft breathing as he lay against him. It was the most comforting sound Daisuke had ever heard.

"Daisuke I just realized something?"

"Hmm?"

"You just said that I gave you the greatest gift right? But I think we both gave each other something even better." Mao whispered softly.

"Oh and what's that love?" Daisuke asked now curious.

"A miracle." Mao responded capturing his one and only's lips with his own in a loving kiss.

Daisuke returned the kiss but smiled in the embrace when he felt a soft feather brush his bare shoulder. He didn't need to look to know whom had just been there but he could hear her.

 _"Be happy Daisuke be happy with your true love. Merry Christmas."_

Daisuke broke the kiss as tears filled his eyes.

Mao immediately took notice and nearly panicked, "Dai-chan are you okay?"

"I'm fine baby. I'm just fine. And I know from now on you and I will always be together and will always be safe." Daisuke spoke in a reassuring tone.

"What makes you say so?"

Daisuke glanced towards the small Christmas tree had put up a few days after meeting his beloved at the bus stop "My guardian angel told me."

A/N: Okay I hope all who read this will leave a little comment or review letting me know if I did okay! I'm going through a pretty hassle point right now so any encouragement is most welcome! It will motivate me to update my other stories even faster!


End file.
